


You Fell Asleep Here

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [62]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Canon Era, Developing Relationship, M/M, Morning After, Not Beta Read, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:the morning after.





	You Fell Asleep Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohn/gifts).



‘You don’t look any different.’ 

Paul looks away from his reflection in the mirror and up to Foyle standing in the bedroom door.

Foyle is smiling at him, just a little, the tiny curve of his mouth Paul has learned to recognize. It brings a rush of warmth to his belly to realise that this is another thing he has learned to recognize without knowing he was doing it.

He smiles back and finishes knotting his tie. As he glances back in the mirror to make sure it’s straight, he notices something that looks like a shadow on the side of his throat. ‘Well. Except for this.’ He tilts his head, pulling his collar down slightly so Foyle can see the small bruise. It doesn’t look like anything really: certainly not the remains of an over-enthusiastic kiss. Even if anyone notices it -- which he doubts will happen -- he can pass it off as the after-effect of taking his tie off too quickly.

He hears Foyle walk across the room to him and feels a quick brush of warm fingers. But if he’d been expecting a laugh, it didn’t come and after a minute he realises why. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ He tugs his collar back into place. ‘It won’t show.’

Foyle strokes along the line between his collar and his skin for a moment and Paul can see him thinking. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No -- it won’t--’

‘Not for that.’ Foyle presses his hand over the mark for a minute and then looks straight at Paul. 

Paul covers Foyle’s hand with his. ‘Apologizing for Parliament might take you awhile.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comes next-but-one to [XX](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5200301). Technically, I'm stealing this from a longer, unfinished piece in my own back files.


End file.
